Rumor Has It
by BluMoonKittyKitty
Summary: Rumor has it Kyoya has begun to develop feelings for a certain host. But is it the wrong one? What if they don't think the same way? And what if the rumors are true? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided that my new favorite Ouran shipment is TamaKyo! ^.^ Thank you, LumaniiDoesFanFiction. :P So, to honor my new favorite shipment, I'm going to be writing a new series called 'Rumor Has It'! It won't be updated all that often, but I'll try my best. :D**

**Summary: Rumor has it Kyoya has begun to develop feelings for a certain host. But is it the wrong one? What if they don't think the same way? And what if the rumors are true? Rated M for later chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Kyoya's POV**

I was in the middle of a particularly good part of my book when Tamaki burst through the door, skipping and dancing and singing happily. He saw me up on the windowsill and bounded gracefully over to me. "Mommy, I have great plans for this club!"

Great. I can remember too well what happened last time Tamaki had great plans for our club.

_"Mommy, I didn't mean to knock over the fountain! I'll clean all the water up! I promise!" _

"I'd rather not hear them," I regarded without looking up. He only continued.

"So, I was thinking, maybe if there was a certain relationship budding in the club..."

I sighed and stood up. "Tamaki, just ask Haruhi out already." With that, I left the room, leaving him to think about what I had said.

I went to class, seeing as how it _was _my free period and I _was _needed in class. I took my seat and patiently waited for Tamaki to show, but to my surprise, he didn't.

The period ended and I was able to walk swiftly and quickly through the halls. Still there was no Tamaki. I took my seat at the next class and watched the clock intently. No Tamaki.

The bell rang and it was lunchtime. I fought against the wave of students heading for the courtyard and the cafeteria and instead went to the music room, only to find Tamaki carefully searching around the room for...something. "Ahem," I cleared my throat as he neared my couch and table, where my black notebook sat. He looked up at me.

"Hi Mommy. Shouldn't you be eating?"

"I could say the same to you, now couldn't I?"

He shook his head. "I'm not eating today."

"Why not?"

"I'm too busy...thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

He sighed and sat down on my couch, his eyes glancing from me to my notebook to his hands. He patted the couch next to him, inviting me to sit next to him. I did. "What's this all about, Tamaki?"

"Look...rumor has it you've got it in for one of the hosts. I've been trying to find out who by searching for clues...I just want you to be happy, after all." He chuckled dryly. "I know it was wrong of me to invade on your personal space, but I need to know who this person is. Who it is you like. I'm sorry," he mumbled, standing up and leaving.

"That's what's going around?" I asked the room. It only echoed my own question back at me. "How did he come to that conclusion?"

Tamaki's head peeked in the door once more. "It's Haruhi, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied, my face straight and blank.

Tamaki smiled. "It's totally Haruhi!" He left once more.

"Yup, totally Haruhi," I muttered to myself, picking up the black notebook and flipping through it. I stopped on the very last page, which was actually a folder. I slipped a small photo out of it and smiled softly at it. Memories of the time the photo was taken rushed back to my memory.

_"Hold still, Mitsukuni," Mori muttered, holding a squirmy Hunny in a very medieval-looking outfit. He giggled and struggled to pull himself out of the taller man's hands._

_Haruhi sat between each of the twins on the nice wooden bench. She wore a ruffled blouse and a rather short skirt (but she let the twins pick out her outfit, so what else was there to expect, really?) and her hair was in a short loose braid._

_Tamaki and Kyoya stood behind the bench and a little to the left as they posed. Kyoya, with his usual smirk, had one hand steadying himself with the edge of the bench. Tamaki was standing tall, casually posing in his medieval themed attire. Kyoya, of course, was wearing the same as him._

_"Say cheese," the photographer said, and Hunny froze from squirming. He smiled at the camera along with the rest. Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their arms around Haruhi's shoulders happily, her being used to the sensation. She gave that usual 'Haruhi' look. Tamaki sneaked an arm around Kyoya's waist just as the picture was snapped, and that's how it remained in the photo to this day. _

"The rumors aren't wrong," Kyoya murmured to himself. "Daddy's just got the wrong host."


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO AGAIN! :3 I'm back with another update, yay~!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Tamaki's POV**

The words left my mouth before I could do anything. "It's totally Haruhi!"

In my head the voice screamed. I didn't want it to be Haruhi. I felt like they weren't right for each other. Either way, I closed the door to the room and roamed the halls, hearing the five-minute bell and ignoring it. I followed the wall closely, knowing a storm of people would be coming out of the lunchroom any second. Sure enough, I found myself maneuvering around the sea of students.

I turned out the door to the courtyard. It was pretty cold outside; with winter vacation approaching I wanted to spend more time relaxing than working.

I trudged through the grass, the cold wind slapping against my face. My cheeks were bright red, I could feel it. I sat down under a pavilion and looked around at the almost-too-perfect white pillars that supported the white roof. Why was everything white and pink?

I looked down at my white shirt. Where was my blazer? I chuckled lightly; that's why I was so cold. I started on my way back inside just as the second bell rung. _Damn, _I thought. _They've started class by now. If I'm walking through the halls, I'll get detention..._

Too bad the music room was on the third floor. I could have possibly climbed in through the window, but then Kyoya would have seen me...

Wait, why do I care if Kyoya sees me climbing through a window?

I stopped walking and tilted my head up to look in the music room window. There was a tall cherry tree with a branch that hung a few feet away from the balcony for the next room over, and next to the balcony was a small roofing area that led straight to the window.

_Don't do it, you idiot! You'll fall, you'll get dirty!_

_You need to get inside! You need your blazer!_

_It isn't that cold! Man up! _

I felt like my head was battling with itself. I shivered in the cold now. My hands were turning purple and I shoved them into my pockets. It didn't help.

Sneezing. I was sneezing now, and coughing. Perfect. Now I'll be sick for host club activities today.

How bad would detention be?

No, I couldn't get detention. Skipping class is one month's detention, if you get caught. I couldn't not entertain for a month.

I sighed and approached the tree cautiously. My numb hands fumbled to grab hold of a branch. I saw one pretty low to the ground and hoisted myself up. I saw another that was just in my reach and climbed up that one too. Soon I had gotten the hang of it. I ignored my blistered hands and pulled myself carefully to my knees. I peeked through the dark branches at the balcony. I shimmied across the branch, my pants taking most of the damage from the rough bark.

I reached out and grabbed the balcony ledge. I tried not to look down as one foot stepped over the two-foot gap between branch and balcony. Most of my weight was on the leg that rested on the other branch. Something told me I would fall. I pushed the thought aside. I was too cold to think.

Ten minutes passed by. Fifteen. Twenty. _Thirty. _I was frozen in place. The branch would surely snap soon if I didn't switch my weight to the balcony. Snow had started falling, first slow, then in flurries. _Forty-five. _I switched my weight to the balcony. Slowly, I pulled my other leg toward me, shaking and trembling with fear.

I swung one leg over the balcony railing and sighed with relief. The other remained on the other side of the railing. I sat on it like it was an uncomfortable saddle. It was then that I realized how high the railing really was, that my legs surely weren't long enough to touch the ground without jumping down a little ways, and that the balcony I was on was the balcony to my dad's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**I couldn't help myself. I must update this again! :3**

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

I couldn't believe my rotten luck. The balcony of my father's office just HAD to be the one I picked?!

On the bright side, that was a pretty good amount of bravery I displayed climbing that tree.

I looked through the drawn-back curtain and noticed he was on the phone. Perfect. Now if I could just sneak out of there...

I darted across the long balcony to the part where it met the roof. I tried to swing my leg over it, but as previously stated, the balcony railings were really tall. _No, no, no! This can't be happening to me right now! _I thought angrily. I sighed and gave up trying to swing my leg over and instead placed my hands down. They may have been numb, but they could be of some help.

I used them to hoist myself up horse-saddle style. Quickly and stealthily I swung the other leg over and landed on the unevenness of the slanted roof. You never really do realize how steep it is until you stand on it, I'm guessing. I lower myself to a crouching position and move slowly; some of the tiles are a bit loose and I don't want any of them to fall.

Slowly yet surely I approached the window to the host club room. I wasn't sure anyone would be in there. Kyoya probably left, and there was most likely not going to be anyone to help me through. Still, I knocked softly on the panes, my hands stinging from the cold.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

My first thought when I heard the knocking was "Who the hell would be knocking on a third-floor window?!"

My answer came shortly after that when I drew back the curtains to see a coatless Tamaki. I opened the window, surprised and shocked. I half-wondered if it was a blush on his cheeks or just the cold. Or both. Tamaki fell through, his hands bright red. "How long were you out there?!" I asked in a whisper-shout. His teeth chattered and he didn't reply. I helped him to the couch and went into the back room to find some blankets.

I emerged with some Valentine's Day knitted blankets from when we had a Valentine's Day "sleepover", as Haruhi called it. I also gathered a few Christmas sweaters. Making my way over to the couch quickly, I found that Tamaki had lain down and his cheeks were hot. He looked up at me pitifully. His violet eyes seemed to melt my skin. "Ky-Kyoya?" he stuttered.

I helped him sit up only to slip the Christmas sweater over his head. He then laid back down. I smiled softly at him and wrapped him up in blankets. "What is it, Tamaki?"

"I think I'm s-sick," he mumbled. I nodded.

"Indeed you are. Anyone who's outside in twelve degrees below weather is bound to get sick." His eyes seemed to widen a bit.

"I won't be able to participate in host club today! Kyoyaaaa~" he whined.

"Shh," I replied. "It's just a fever. It'll pass quickly. I'll have to inform the women, though..."

"N-no! I'll be fine!"

"Tamaki. Would you rather you get your entire group of customers sick, and then be customerless for a few days of club activities?"

He shook his head, still wide-eyed. I smiled. "Now get some rest."

"Kyoya?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

I nodded, pulling my notebook back into my lap. I flipped to the last page and took the picture out. His eyes were closed and soon enough I could hear his breathing slow.

I stared at the picture mindlessly. It was almost as if I could feel his arm around my waist again, and it makes me wonder:

Why would he do that?

Does this mean he has feelings for me?

Do I have feelings for him?

No, that's unheard of. He's my best friend. _He's _my best friend. Last time I checked, I'm not gay.

Maybe I should check again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kyoya's POV**

"Kyoya~~~" Tamaki whined. I sighed and set my laptop on the coffee table in front of me.

"Yes Tamaki?"

"I'm cold."

"I know."

"My head hurts."

"I know."

"You're cute."

"I kno-wait, what?" I looked over at him, confused. He sat there, his face red from the fever. He was smiling his cheesiest smile at me. I blushed. "Tamaki, what did you just say?"

"Oh, nothing~"

"Tamaki..." I warned. It was then that Hikaru and Kaoru waltzed through the door holding each other's hands.

"Good afternoon, boss," they said over their shoulders as they left for the changing room.

"...anyways," I cleared my throat. "I'd like to know what you just said."

Tamaki chuckled, a blush rising on his cheeks. "I said you were cute."

I only sat quietly. He poked my shoulder. "Kyoyaaa~~~"

"I'm fine," I replied on instinct. I got up and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the somewhat belated update! I've been really irritated with FanFiction since a couple hours ago it totally deleted my whole update for a different ongoing story.**

**Chapter 5**

**Tamaki's POV**

I watched Kyoya leave, wondering if it was something I said. I groaned. "What did I do?" I mumbled. I can't be so openly affectionate for him.

I sat up as the twins came out of the changing room. "Host club is cancelled today," I stated. They exchanged confused looks then shrugged.

"Boss? You mind if we set something up?" they asked me simultaneously.

"Depends on what it is," I replied casually.

"We heard you talking about a couple in the host club," Kaoru started.

"And we'd like to suggest that couple for you," Hikaru finished.

"Suggest a couple?" I rose an eyebrow. "The problem with that is you can't-"

"You and Kyoya," they interrupted in unison. I blushed and my mouth went agape, but only for a moment.

"That's absurd. Mommy and Daddy?"

"The mother and father figures are supposed to be in a relationship," Haruhi walked in and happened to catch that part of the conversation. "Plus I know for a fact that you have a thing for Kyoya senpai."

"Who has a thing for me?"

**Kyoya's POV **

I walked back into the host club after I knew my cheeks were no longer pink. "Who has a thing for me?" I asked as I heard Haruhi say "...a thing for Kyoya senpai." She turned around, smiling. The twins gave me a weird look, and Tamaki didn't even look at me. He seemed to be blushing deeply.

"Oh, nothing," Haruhi commented slyly. I rolled my eyes.

"Tamaki, can I talk to you?" I asked. Before he could object I helped him up, carefully, minding that he was weak from the cold he had acquired.

"What's this all about?" he asked as I shut the door dividing the changing room from the main music room. It used to be the practice room for small groups when this place was a real music room. "Is it about what I said earlier? Because it was a slip of the-"

His voice was muffled by my lips meeting his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kyoya's POV**

What the hell did I just do?! I pulled away from Tamaki and ran out the door, hearing him behind me. The other hosts turned and watched with amusement and I knew they were laughing at my face, beet red.

I was panting hard by the time I got out of the school building. Tamaki had stopped to rest so I sat on the bottom step, wondering what had gotten into me. My heart raced, and I wasn't sure if it was from me kissing Tamaki or running through the school. As I regained my breath, I heard footsteps behind me. I whipped my head around. It was only Haruhi. I sighed with relief, or was it grief? I couldn't tell.

"I brought you your bag," she said, holding up the bag I keep my homework in. "I figured you wouldn't be coming back in, and you could really use this," she smiled.

"Wow...thanks Haruhi," I smiled back at her, temporarily forgetting my issues as she walked down the steps and set the bag next to me. She nodded and went back inside. I continued sitting on the step, watching grey clouds roll by.

Soon enough it was raining. I was waiting for a car to take me home when I realized I didn't call a car yet. I sighed quietly and called one, going back inside to wait.

I felt someone rest a towel on my shoulders. I didn't even have to turn around to know it was Tamaki.

**Tamaki's POV**

Kyoya pulled away quickly. I didn't have a chance to say anything before he bolted. I followed after him for a little while, wanting to know what had just happened between us, but he was too far gone. He was a really fast runner. I stopped after a while to catch my breath, then walked back to the host club. "Haruhi, would you mind taking Kyoya his bag? He left it here," I told her. She nodded and took it down to him.

I sat down on the couch, still panting from the running. I watched out the window as grey clouds started to swirl. Haruhi saw them, too, because she was in the changing room in a matter of seconds, most likely hiding from the storm.

It began to rain. "Oh, no, Kyoya!" I grabbed a towel and ran to the main doors of Ouran just as a soaked Kyoya pushed the door open. He wasn't facing me. I wrapped the towel carefully around him, being careful not to touch him that much. I knew he was really confused and knew he probably needed some time to think.

He turned to face me, smiling slightly. "Thanks for the towel," he mumbled, drying his hair by shaking the towel on it. When he pulled the towel away his hair was a fluffy mess. I chuckled.

"No problem."

Are we just going to ignore the whole kissing thing then?

"Sorry for earlier," he said almost so quiet that I couldn't hear him.

I guess we aren't ignoring it.

"I'm just so confused," he continued, leaning up against the wall.

I smiled. "I understand."

"And I know you probably-" he paused and looked at me. "What?"

"I understand," I repeated.

**Kyoya's POV**

How could he possibly understand? This sort of thing is really complicated and really strange! I'm not only confused but embarrassed, because now I know for sure that I'm actually gay. If my parents found out...

If my _dad _found out...

He must have noticed my face pale because he said, "Kyoya? What's wrong, mon ami?"

"Just thinking," I mumbled back. He shook his head.

"You can tell me."

"I don't want to."

I covered my mouth as Tamaki's somewhat smile disappeared. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, I get it." Tamaki turned and walked outside, ignoring the rain and calling his car around; it always came around six o'clock to wait for him.

I watched him leave, hating myself. And one thought circled in my head, buzzing like an annoying bumble bee.

_What if I'm in love with him?_


End file.
